One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by SafeBehindMusic
Summary: A lot can happen in a New York minute. You could take a step forward and wind up taking two steps back. With the strike over the newsies think that the worst is behind them little do they know the worst is yet to come. Even the strongest might not survive
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is not my first fanfic but it is my first newsie fanficc. I thought that I would give it a shot. Hopefully everything works out well. I haven't decided who is the main male in the story but as the story goes on it should get clearer, right now I am torn between Spot and Jack. Well hope you enjoy.

**The Take Over, The Breaks Over**

It was an almost eerily nice day… for NYC at least. After all most New Yorkers don't look up at the sky and say…."oh look, it's blue" let alone look up and say 'wow its really nice out. Yet today people did. A light breeze was blowing in off the ocean and it was unseasonably cool for early September. Summer seemed to have shrugged off a little and winter seemed to have started off a little early this year. People walked down the busy streets smiling at each other. Vendors hawked their merchandise, newsboys called from the corners and the constant thunder of carriages filled the roads. People welcomed the cool air after what was the hottes summer New York had ever seen. They seemed almost eerily happy and invigorated by the wonderful weather.

Unclaimed papers blew around the ground, while the cool wind blew through the air without a care in the world. A group of boys all in their teens walked in and out of the groups of people crowding the streets of Manhattan. Though many moved at the sight of them many remained unaware that they were around.

They were Brooklyn; the most feared and respected newsies in all of New York. Only one person dared step towards them and that was Jack Kelly leader of the Manhattan newsies.

"Heya Spot. What brings you to me fair domain?"

A boy from the group stepped forward and spitting in his hand shook with the Manhattan leader.

"Heya Jackie boy. I needed a break from the rest o' me boys, they been arguing like old maids. Heya Race. Any good pokah games tonigh?"

"Ise think that there is one going down in da Bronx right now, Ise heard that Queens is going. Sterling..you know Bronx's leader, got this whole big pardy planned in honor of his new goil."

"New goil? This is the first ise hearing about it. Its temptin' but I think I'll pass. Queens plays dirty. Hey Jackie youse going"

"Nah Spot. Ise got something Ise gotta take care of here."

"Ohhhh, sometin, or someone. What's her name and where is she from."

" She from da Bronx and her name is… wait why do you care Spot, youse be changing goils almost every week. Blink and Mush said they seen you with a new goil just this morning."

"Oh so now youse got your boys spying on me? Now you're in for it."

The two boys start pretend fighting when Jack, the Manhattan leader stopped to stare at what was coming his way.

"Hey Spot ain't that Chase ya know that newsie from da Bronx."

"Yeah, I think youse right. Why he walkin' like that, and why is he holding his side. Heya Chase youse alright."

That's when the boy bolted right towards them. "Jack! Youse guys gots ta come quick. It's horrible. Sterling is in real trouble. The oder newsies aint doin' to hot either. We tried to stop em before they got to the goil's lodgin house but there was to many of them. There were gun shots everywhere. I saw some a dem carrying some o da goils inta carriages. Dey was talkin' em somewhere. You gotta follow me, you gotta, Sterling is fighten dem off with as many of the boys that he could find, Jack youse just gotta."

"Wait kid! What's going on. I thought Sterling was at queens. What happened to the goils? What's going on?"

"It's Queen's, deys taking over da Bronx!"

"What do you mean taking over the Bronx?!"

"I mean that something happened at the pokah game and Queens leader started talking all wiered and stuff. He was saying things about how times was changing. That it was time for a new era or something. He said that the break was over. He said that it was time to take over things. He said the he would claim the Bronx and that he would take down any others that stood in his way."

"I'd like to see him try. He aint taking Brooklyn without a fight." Spot said

"Well I aint worried about Brooklyn Ise worried about da Bronx. Please Jack. He sent me ta find ya. Said we could count on ya after all the help he gave wit da strike and all."

"Alright kid let's get going we aint got much time."

A/N: Well that's it for the first Chapter. Second chapter should be up soon. Review and let me know what you think. It would be appreciated. Thanks again for giving my story a shot. Also starting a Covenant story soon so be sure to check that out.


	2. Just a Little Clueless

A/N: Well I am updating a bit earlier than I thought. This is where you meet some of the girls. Sorry there is not much Newsie action yet, and sorry for the fast pace but it's important that I get this stuff out of the way. Well here is chapter two. Enjoy.

Just a little Clueless

Meanwhile in the Bronx.

"Hey Brianna wait up will ya. I'm in good shape, I can keep up with you! You know I didn't mean it. I was just joking! You know what, your to sensitive!"

"Sensitive! Sensitive! I am not sensitive. I am furious!"

"Oh a woid with with tree syllables. Is you brain ok."

"Cut it out, you may think that making fun of me is…is..well funny, but it ain't."

"Oh come on. It was just a joke."

Suddenly a girl in her teens walks out of a nearby shop looking very flustered. She confronts the two girls.

"Telling someone that someone they have a huge crush on, also has a crush on them is not a joke Lexie, especially when it is a lie. Now apologize."

"Aw but…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Fine. Sorry Bri. Are you happy Madison?"

"Very Happy. Are You Happy now Brianna?"

"NO! Its not fair. She gets away with an "I'm sorry" and I walk away still humiliated. You should have seen his face. I mean the way I was going on about how we were perfect for each other. ARGH! I mean I even said that one day I would like to become Mrs. Higgins. Its just no fair."

"Well that's what you get for opening your trap before thinking. So lets just drop it. Besides it was yesterday so get over it. Anyways the boys are waiting for us, the poker game started at least an hour ago. But first lets go change."

"We are going all the way back to the lodging house?" Brianna Snapped

"No Brianna. We are going to Mars. Of course unless you have another idea." Madison Shot back

"Why don't we just meet the boys as is. We look fine, plus its only Queens boys, if it were Brooklyn or Manhattan then of course we have to change, but I see no need to pretty myself up for Queens. So can we just go Madison."

"Fine, lets go straight to the Boys lodging house. I need to ask Sterling a question anyways. Its kinda important."

"Since when do you and Sterling have anything important to talk about? Better yet since when are you and Sterling civalized"

"Since I….nevah you mind. Its my business now lets keep walkin, were almost at the lodging house." Madison walked away muttering something under her breath.

"Whats do you think is up with her?"

"I dont know Lexie but lets not make her wait any longer. You know how she can get."

"Yeah I know. Lets go. Hey Madison wait up! What where you a horse in anadah life?"

"Well if I was a horse what were you."

"She was a fly. Thats why shes always so annoying." At that the girls broke out laughing and continued there walk to the boys lodging house joking and laughing the whole way there. Little did they know they weren't alone, they hadn't been alone for several blocks now. Suddenly a figure jumped out from one of the many surrounding alleyways.

"What's a bunch of beautiful ladies doing out this late at night, and without proper protection, one a youse could get hoit. And it also aint to smart to be talking bout queens when nobody from Queens is there to stand up for themselves. Ise think you goils need to be taught a few lessons in manners. What do you think Arrow?" Suddenly another boy jumped down from one of the nearby stoops.

"Ise think that youse is right Fighter. They need to be taught a lesson. Specially that one, the one with the long hair. She seems like she is a little uptight, maybe a real man can loosen her up a bit."

"Don't youse talk to her like that ya bastard!" Lexie spat.

"Oh what a mouth this one has on her, heh Arrow."

"Yeah she does. Looks like this goil need to be taught an extra lesson. Come here you slut!"

Arrow lunged at Brianna, but just missed her as she is pushed out of the way by Madison. He grabbed Madison by her neck and pushes her against the wall. Madison swiftly kicks him in the groin but not enough for him to loosen his grip.

"You little slut. That wasn't very nice. Whats that? What are you trying to say." He loosens his grip on her throat.

"Girls, run! Go find the boys." Not needing to be told again Brianna and Lexie take off in the direction on the Boys lodging house.

"Arrow go aftah them!"

"I'll get em. Just don't let this one out of your sight." He throws Madison at Fighter.

"Well it looks like it is just me and you now."

"Get your hands off of me you slime! Let me go or you'll be sorry! The boys will be here any minute. You'll see and then you'll be sorry you eva touched me. Now take your hands off of me."

" Oh sorry chicky, but the boys aint gonna help you. They can't even help themselves right now. Ya see were making some changes around here. Da Bronx is gonna be under new management. So in a couple of hours youse is gonna have to do what I say anyways. Actually all of the goils are. You goils are our gifts from our leadah for helping him take over da Bronx."

"What! You're lying. Sterling won't give up the Bronx that easily. You're wrong! Now I suggest you let me go, before I make it so that you can never have kids." Madison yelled.

" I don't have to do anything you tell me. As a mater a fact I think I'll take my present now right now." Fighter threw Madison on the floor and began trying to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"No! Stop it! Get off of me! Let me go!"

"The quicker you stop fightin the faster this will all be over, now stay still."

"Let go of me!" Madison getting all the strength she could kneed Fighter in the gut giving her enough time to get off the ground and get a head start towards the Boys lodging house.

"You slut, get back here. You only making this harder on yourself."

Fighter's voice got lower and lower as Madison ran through the doors of the boys lodging house.

"Brianna! Lexie! Where are you! Girls? Come on stop playing where is everyone!"

The door to the lodging house opened and five figures walked through the door. Madison slightly frightened stepped behind the nearest wall, keeping herself from being seen. Listening to the conversation happening only a few feet away, but only catching bits and pieces of it.

"Brianna where is she! Where's Madison?"

" I don't know. These guys attacked us and she started fighting with one of them, but he got her and, and she told us to run, to come and find you. We didn't look back, we could hear screaming from all around us, all the way over here. But I could have sworn I just heard her-"

"When, when did you hear her!"

"Just now Sterling but you yelling at me ain't doing us any good. We gotta go out and look for her. She may be in trouble."

Just as Madison was about to come out from behind the wall she felt someone behind her, but it was too late. Strong hands grabbed her too quickly for her to respond.

"You fight me and you die, well maybe you won't die but your gonna be wishing you were dead! Ya hear that? That's the sound of your saviors walking out the front door. Cross. Breaker. The coast is clear, you can come out now."

"That was close boss."

"Yeah to close. We would have Sterling if it weren't for her coming in here. "

" Your right Cross. Hey boss youse alright? Why are you putting your ring in dat dere fire? Don't it boin."

"I'm alright. I just realized that this goil must be special for Sterling to go crazy over her being missing and all. Ise gots an idea. Grab da goil and follow me. Be ready for a fight, but foist this little lady needs ta be taught a lesson."

"Let me go you-"

"Here tie this around her mouth, maybe it will shut her up. Besides we can't have her screaming. After all dis is goin ta hoit. Hold her down."

The two boys were about to do as they were told but Madison was not making their task easy, she managed to break free from the two boys and started to run towards the door, changing her mind and heading for the stairs instead. Looking back to see if the boys were following her she stumbled on a piece carpet and tumbled to the floor. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and quickly began pulling herself up from the ground making her way up to the second floor of the lodging house. She was about eight steps up when she felt a hand close around her ankle, jerking her down the steps again. She hit the ground and felt the air rush from her chest, she groaned and tried to push herself up, softly crying out as a figure, blocked the pale light coming from the doorway to the street.

"Shut up." Suddenly his face became clearer and realization hit her, it was Blaze, the leader of Queens, which meant that what Fighter had said earlier was more true than she would like, how could she be so clueless. Her ears filled with the roar of her heart pounding, her head ached from the fall and she realized she was not getting out of this in one piece. She struggled against the hands that grabbed at her wrists and feet, easily binding her to the ground. Terror surged through her body, and she writhed, desperate to get free, trying to catch enough breath to scream - the boys could only be a few buildings away from the Lodging House, maybe they'd hear her. All hope faded away as a piece of cloth was shoved in her mouth. She gagged choking on another scream as one hand slithered down her body, making her sick.

"Stop your squirmin, your only gonna make things worse for yaself."

She tried to pull away, but couldn't move; his weight was holding her in place, her arms and legs, useless. Then the blow came out of nowhere and stars exploded behind her eyes, leaving her choking for breath as his weight became even heavier on her chest. She tried to move, to get away, she was confused as to what was happening; then she understood as he pulled her scarf off roughly from around her neck, tore open her shirt just enough to reveal lightly tanned skin. Another terrified whimper choked past the cloth and she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears, the light, the vicious smile on his face, and the ring the had only moments ago been place into a fire.

"You bettah stay still or this aint gonna turn out right, I mean it."

She couldn't speak, but continued her fight to get away.

"Quit fightin' me! Fine have it your way." Suddenly she felt a searing pain on the right side of her neck. She could smell the burning skin, and see small waves of smoke making their way from her neck. She was about to pass out from the mixture of the lack of oxygen and the pain when she was hoisted to her feet and pushed out the door into the now Newsie filled street in front of the Lodging house.

A/N: Well thats the end of that chapter. Poor girl, hopefully things get better for her. Well at my pace the story should be updated very soon, hopefully. You know the request every author makes, review. Reviews are always welcome. Well thanks again for giving my story a chance. Until next time.


	3. Rendezvous at the Bronx

A/N: Well here is chapter three of my little story. A little more of the Newsies we love in this chapter. I promise by chapter five you'll see a lot more Newsie action, especially from the one and only Spot. Well enjoy the chapter.

Rendezvous at the Bronx

"Jack we needs to pick up the pace. Sterling needs us."

"I know Race, youse think I don't know this. We needs to be smart about this. If the kid was right that means that Blaze got his boys all ovah da Bronx. It ain't smart to be running in there demandin' answers."

"But if we don't hurry, dere ain't gonna be anyone ta give ya answers."

"Race, will ya quiet down. Ise trying ta think."

"Ise just saying we needs to speed things up Jack. If we walk any slower winter will get to da bronx before we do!"

"Race shut up. Ise trying ta think, your yapping aint making it any easier."

"Hey Jack. Ise know youse is trying ta think but it is a little late for that." Mush cut in.

"Oh yeah Mush, and why is that." Jack spat sounding both annoyed and curious

"Cause we are already halfway inta da Bronx and Sterling is standing five feet in front of ya."

"What? Why did we keep walking? Jesus Christ, whats da matta with the lot oh ya! I say lets take it easy and we get to da Bronx fastah dan I wanted to. I just-" Suddenly Jack is confronted by the leader of the Bronx. " Hey Sterling. Whats going on heah. I was enjoy me day until one of ya boys ruined it fa me. I hope that this aint some kinda joke."

"Hey Jack it's nice ta see ya too, and no this aint no joke. Wait a minute, i see race and the rest a your boys but wheres Spot and his boys?"

"Spot thought that you were lying so he stayed in Manhattan to look ovah things till I got back. Lets not change the subject Sterling, is youse gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to guess." Jack demanded

"you want the long version or the short one."

"Just tell us already, ise is getting impatient." Race interrupted

"Ok. Ok. Well Blaze and his boys came ovah for a Pokah game. Everything was going fine and dandy, that is till Blaze and his boys started acting weird. Den one a me boys comes running through the doors, he says the some of the queens boys were fighting wit me boys all ovah da Bronx. So ise ask Blaze whats going on, and that's when him ans his boys start pulling out clubs and knives outa nowhere. I start yelling and Blaze, ya know demanding to know what was going on. That's when the prick tells me he's taking ovah da Bronx. Well you can just imagine what happened next."

"What happened, what happened."

"Jeez race can I finish me story. "

"Sorry. Go ahead"

"Anyways, me and me boys start laughin', cause we think that he's jokin, but that's when then fightin breaks out. We hear screaming and realize that it is coming from some of the goils that were entertaining downstairs. So we run to help them, but dere were too many of the Queens boys. Jack they is all ovah da place, and Ise think that they got a few of the goils. I havent seen Runnah or any of me odah boys, and Madison is still missing."

"Wait whose Madison."

"It don't matter Jack. We gotta go and find her. We gotta split up and find her if anything happens to her I don't know what I will do. I promised I'd take care of her. We gotta split up."

"It would help if we know what she looks like Sterling."

"Oh, right. Well she is about I don't know about half a foot shorter than me, she's got brown hair, I think green eyes, I… I don't know what else."

As if on que Brianna and Lexie walk towards the group of boys completing the description. "She is about 5' 5", 125 pounds. Her hair is really long and kinda curls at the end."

" Reddish Brown hair. Green eyes. Pretty light skinned. She was wearing um- a yellow skirt, and a white shirt. She also had a pretty blue scarf tied around her neck. I think her hair was in a pony tail." Lexie interrupted.

"Brianna! Lexie! No luck finding her." Sterling said irritation evident in his voice.

"No. We've looked everywhere but-"

Suddenly Mush cut in " Hey uh. You there, um Anna I hate to cut in but, by any chance, was this goil wearing fancy shoes?"

"My names Brianna and yeah she was. How did you know?"

"Cause I'm looking right at her."

"What where!" Sterling asked

"Right there, coming out of ya lodging house, with- Blaze."

Everyone within earshot of Mush turned and faced the doors to the Lodging house. Low and behold, there was Madison, being lead out of the Lodging house with Blaze directly behind her, pistol in hand.

A/N: Well another chapter over with. That Blaze is one heck of a character. Well the next chapter is actually finished. Should post it in a few hours, it needs to be tweaked. Well let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading and dealing with me thus far.


End file.
